


No Place I'd Rather Be

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity grab dinner, set after 5x15





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow

Felicity was sitting at her computers staring at the data running past, not that she could read it, the computer was still scanning through the data from the visit to Prometheus’ mother’s house. She heard the elevator doors open and looked up.

 

“Good you are still here.” Oliver said with a smile on his face.

 

“Yes, what’s up? PLEASE tell me you have something for me to do? I need to be useful and right now the computers are doing all the work!” Felicity was practically begging.

 

“Nope. No work. But I thought we could go grab some dinner.” 

 

“I’m not really that hungry Oliver.” Plus, Felicity couldn’t help but think we aren’t the type of people who do that anymore, remember?

 

“Maybe just a shake? I’ll take you to Big Belly Burger it will be my treat.”

 

Damn, he was persistent.

 

“Okay,” she said a little nervously. “It’s not like I’m doing anything.”

 

“Great! Let’s take my bike. I know you used to love to ride on it.”

 

Who is this man? And why is he suddenly being so nice? It’s not that Oliver had been mean, well that one time he asked her to fix his relationship with Susan, but she didn’t want to think about that. 

 

“Okay,” and she followed him toward the garage and his bike. Oliver handed her a helmet. She looked around trying to figure out where to put her bag.

 

“You don’t need it remember?” he smiled. “Here, give me your phone and I’ll keep it safe for you.”

 

Felicity handed him her phone and put her helmet on. She was wearing a dress but was grateful she had chosen to wear a pair of cute capris beneath. As she hopped on the bike behind Oliver she remembered one of the reasons she liked riding on the bike was that had an excuse to be extra close to Oliver. If she didn’t lie to herself, she still liked that.

 

As they drove away from the lair, Felicity rested her tired head on Oliver’s shoulder just for a moment giving herself the relief she wanted from all the pain. It felt natural and good.

 

Oliver couldn’t lie. One of the reasons he suggested taking the bike was he knew how close he would get to be with Felicity. This was pure bliss he didn’t deserve but boy was he going to enjoy.

 

*****

 

Even though Oliver took the long way they eventually made it to their destination. If he wasn’t mistaken Felicity also looked a little disappointed they had arrived. But then he heard her stomach grumble.

 

“Seems I took you to the correct place,” he winked.

 

Who is this man and where has been all this time? Felicity felt she was in some happy twilight zone. She pinched herself, nope, definitely awake. She looked up and saw Oliver holding the door open for her. She quickly walked in and immediately smelled the greasy goodness. 

 

She walked toward their regular booth and Oliver slipped in on his side. The server came by with menus and Oliver smiled and said “those won’t be necessary we know what we want” and ordered their favourites.

 

Felicity was flattered that he still remembered her order. “Thank you for this. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

 

“No problem. It’s nice being here with you again. Feels like old times.”

 

“Yes, it does. What’s going on Oliver? I don’t want to crush the little happy fantasy we have going but this isn’t us anymore. And I’m getting confused. Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

 

“About that…”

 

“Yes?” she looked at him expectantly.

 

“Susan was never really my girlfriend.”

 

“It wasn’t real?” Felicity could not keep the awe out of her voice

 

Oliver smiled intently at Felicity across the booth. “First off, I need you to understand for me it will never be real with anyone else. You are it for me. You are my always.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity looked down, she didn’t know what to say. She truly was shocked. She had shed many a tear thinking Oliver really had moved on as she had told him too. But it was really hard when she still loved him.

 

“Secondly, Susan is Konstantin Kovar’s daughter.” Felicity looked up at Oliver questioningly. 

“He was a man, I knew through the Bratva in Russia before I came back to Star City.  It’s a long story but she holds me responsible for the death of her father. I needed to keep her close to figure out what game she was playing. Anatoly had warned me that she often preys on the love ones of her victims. I thought for sure she would target you.”

 

“So, you never loved Susan?” Felicity could hear her own voice crack.

 

“NO!” He could see the relief on Felicity face. “Felicity, I’m so sorry you ever thought that. No, I never loved Susan in fact I couldn’t stand her. But I needed her to think she was playing me so I could figure out her plan and stop her. I couldn’t just bring her down, I needed to know that you were safe first. Do you understand?”

 

“I think so. But I have one question?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I had no idea I should be cautious of her. I had no idea I was in danger!”

 

“Felicity, I love you but you are not the best liar. You are good at keeping secrets but lies are not your thing.”

 

Felicity looked down again. She had been lying to Oliver for months and he had no idea.

 

“Hey,” he moved his hand across the table to lift her face up. “Is this because I said I love you? Sorry it slipped out. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, I’m okay it’s just there is something I should tell you too. But finish your story first. Am I still in danger from the Dragon Lady?”

 

“Dragon Lady? Thea, I presume?” Oliver smiled. 

 

Felicity nodded and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Well the Dragon Lady is no longer a threat. While I was keeping her close here, Anatoly was working someone on his end in Russia. He said he couldn’t let anything happen to his favourite American, which is you by the way.”

 

Felicity smiled again.

 

“Anatoly was able to find evidence of Susan’s crimes in Russia and she is right now being deported to answer for those crimes. You are safe.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yes, wow. And before I hear what you have to say I want to say I’m sorry for misleading you about Susan. I did it for two reasons, I didn’t want to talk about my time with the Bratva, it’s not something I am proud of and because I thought I was doing what you wanted.”

 

“What I wanted?”

 

“Yes, you wanted me to move on as you had with Billy.”

 

“Okay my turn now?”

 

Oliver nodded as the server placed their food and shakes in front of them.

 

“Well, let me take a couple bites so you can hear me over my stomach growls and I’ll tell you. Turns out I’m not as bad a liar as you think.” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“There is no easy way to say this so I’m just going to put it out there. When you were in Hub City getting Dinah, I met with a group called Helix and they gave me the Pandora key. I used the information from the key to get John out of prison but the key is much more than that, it has information on everyone. Well, everyone that is bad. I later used information from the key to get the location of General Walker in Russia. And I was going to use it to help with your impeachment trial. The other day I officially joined Helix.”

 

Oliver looked dumbstruck. He knew something was going on with Felicity but this, not this. “Felicity…”

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. I just have one more thing to add.”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“I didn’t move on with Billy. I wanted to move on, I wanted a normal life. But I couldn’t and now he’s dead because of me. Just another death on top of the thousands from Havenrock.” a tear trickled down her face.

 

Oliver immediately came over and joined her on her side of the the booth. He cupped her face in his hands, he wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. “Felicity, my darling Felicity, none of those deaths, including Billy’s were your fault. Do you hear me? You saved millions of lives Felicity. You are a hero. And as for Billy we both know who killed him.”

 

“Prometheus.” she said in a raw voice.

 

“It may have been Prometheus fault but I shot that arrow. I’m so very sorry Felicity.” Tears sprang in Oliver’s eyes.

 

“Oh Oliver. I never blamed you. You know that, right? Please tell me you know that?”

 

“I know you didn’t Felicity. But I do. I killed Billy and I’ll live with that for the rest of my life.”

 

“Okay, I think it’s time we get back to important things now.”

 

Oliver looked confused.

 

“Our food! Get back on your side of the table buddy.”

 

Oliver smiled sheepishly and went back to side. They ate in silence for a bit.

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Yes”

 

“You know I never stopped loving you, right? I mean we didn’t break up because of lack of love.”

 

“I know we broke up because I broke our trust. Felicity I can never say I’m sorry enough for that and I totally understand why you broke up with me. But to be honest, I wasn’t sure you still loved me. You dated Billy, said the door was closed and told me to move on. I knew you would always care because that is who you are but love...no I thought I lost that.” Suddenly Oliver realized what Felicity had said “Wait, are you saying you still love me as in love me right now?”

 

“Yes, yes that is exactly what I am saying. I never stopped. I will always love you Oliver you are my always too.”

 

“So, what does this mean?” Oliver said tentatively.

 

“What this means is I’m willing to try again, if you are?”

 

Oliver nodded emphatically. Unable to speak, he didn’t know if he had ever been this happy.

 

“Well we are both single and we are currently eating together at a restaurant, I guess you could call this a date? “

 

“Yes, I’m paying this will be a date. A date date.”

 

“Great. So how about from this point on we both agree no more secrets. We will start with a fresh slate. I know you are sorry you lied about William and I know you won’t do anything like that again Oliver. We are starting on equal footing here. What do you think?”

 

“What do I think? I’m all in Felicity, no more secrets, no more lies. Just us. I love us.” the love shone through in his eyes.

 

“I love us too.” Felicity smiled. “And I just want to say this dinner was a great idea Oliver!”

  
“No place I’d rather be,” Oliver said truthfully. 


End file.
